


Attack of the Ofrynzine

by cyanoath



Series: LGBTDW [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), nuwho
Genre: Drag, Drag Show, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, LGBT, LGBTDW, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Ofrynzine (original alien species), doctor who headcanons, i guess, idk what to tag this as but it's basically an entire episode, lesbianemerson, lgbt doctor who, nonbinary ten hc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoath/pseuds/cyanoath
Summary: The tenth doctor ends up in an 80s New England gay bar and has a great time- but little do they know, an alien threat is about to crash right into the dance floor.





	1. The Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon the Doctor as being nonbinary and using they/them pronouns. Also keep an eye out for a follow-up fic with twelve and bill in the near future ;-)

It’s a brisk November evening as the tenth doctor leans casually against their TARDIS, taking in the scenery under the glow of city streetlights. The air smells of exhaust and urban grime, as one would expect, but it’s cut through by an ocean breeze that carries laughter and the smell of good food from the warmly lit restaurants and bars that line the street. American flags adorn some establishments and pedestrians walk the streets, heading towards their waiting cars or just enjoying the nightlife. Ten spots one carrying a Walkman and does a double take as they notice the alarming amount of perms.

            “Well, this isn’t quite 2063, is it? And it’s certainly not France. Eh, I suppose I ought to have a look around anyways,” they shrug, setting off down the sidewalk to find a passerby that seems at least decently approachable. The Doctor comes upon a couple of men who are chatting companionably and stops them with an “Eeexcuse me, but could you tell me where I am? I’m a bit lost. Sorry.”

            The taller of the two laughs and answers, “Newburough Street. This your first time in Boston? The name’s Dion, by the way,” reaching out to shake ten’s hand. “Roy and I would be glad to show you around a bit, if you’d like.”

            “I’d be honored! Molto bene! You can call me the Doctor,” ten says, flashing a smile.

Roy shoots a questioning look at Dion, then at the Doctor, and asks, “Doctor… who, exactly?”

“Nah,” ten scrunches up their face, “Just the Doctor. So, where are we headed?”

Roy gives Dion his best _areyousureaboutthisthisguyseemswickedsketchy_ look, but knowing Dion can’t say no to helping a stranger (particularly such a… well-dressed stranger), he sighs and gives in. There’s no way this Doctor guy is straight, anyhow.     

“We were on our way to The Nightingale, if you must know, and in case you didn’t notice” –he lays an arm around Dion’s shoulder- “he’s taken.”

Dion bursts into guffaws, the Doctor flushes nearly as red as Roy’s hair, and the three jaunt off down the sidewalk together in the direction of The Nightingale. It’s going to be a great night.


	2. Introductions

The place is rather inconspicuous, an old building located down a narrow side street in between two defunct businesses. The wooden sign hanging above the door is worn by the elements and lettered in gold paint that matches the doorbell, catching what little light enters the alley. Roy knocks thrice and the latch slides open. They’re greeted by the gruff woman who minds the door. The murmur of partygoers and clinking of glasses is audible from where they stand.

“Hey, Roy! Hey, Dion! I was startin’ to think you weren’t gonna show up,” she says in a raspy voice soft with familiarity. She eyes the Doctor and frowns, sizing them up. “I see you’ve brought a friend. Looks like trouble!” The Doctor stutters in defense of themself, tugging their hair nervously, but is reassured by a mischievous grin. “Ah, don’t worry, darlin’ – I’m just pulling your leg. Come on in!”

And with that she lets them in, pointing ten towards the coat rack past the second door. The tavern is dimly lit, loud with the chatter of friends and lovers and the steady dance beat that filters in from the back room. As they enter, Dion and Roy relax; they seem at home and at peace as their hands intertwine and they head for a table.

“Come on, _The Doctor_ , drinks on us!” Dion calls, his friends at the table cheering and whistling.

“No, really, I’m fine,” the Doctor protests, pocketing their sonic and remembering that drinking and piloting the TARDIS are not a great combination if the incident on Carroack 3 was anything to go by-

“At least come introduce yourself, then!” Roy shouts, motioning to an empty seat, and so ten obliges. Might as well have some fun while they’re here, right? The Doctor sits and Jess, a rugged, tattooed butch,  looks at them funny, turning to the queen seated  next to her.

“Anya, have you ever heard a name like that?”

“I don’t think so, honey,” she purrs, “We gotta add a little flair to it! A stage name’s no good if it ain’t no fun, hun.” The Doctor blinks, and Anya extends a manicured hand for them to shake. “Anya Nerves. Nice to meet you, prettyboy, but I gotta run. The show starts in a few!”

“What show?” the Doctor asks, a bit out of their element.

“The drag show, of course! What planet have you been living on? Come on, you’re making me late,” she laughs,  promptly sauntering off through the back room crowd and into a door that leads backstage.

“Which planet haven’t I been on, more like it- but do you reckon I’d be any good at that?” the Doctor asks absentmindedly, and so begins a night of dancing and drinking and general merrymaking, and quite a bit of being flirted with, too. Apparently their accent is a big hit with these New England boys.


	3. Doctor Disco

“I’ve got it!” Jess proclaims from inside the dressing room, bursting out backstage partly in costume and with only half of her mustache stuck on. She points dramatically at the Doctor. “You, my friend, are Doctor Disco!”

“Jess, you’ve done it again!” Dion hollers, grinning and slapping them on the back.

“She’s _the_ authority on drag names,” Roy explains. “Do you like your new look?” The doctor is stood in front of the mirror, surrounded by their new friends, who have dressed them in a mesh shirt, heart-shaped sunglasses, and used their tie as a headband. Their fingernails are painted rainbow colors, and it’s ridiculous, but they can’t stop smiling.

“I bloody love it! You guys are incredible!”

“Aww, what a sweetheart,” Anya gushes, hugging the Doctor. The drag show is over now – she placed second – and while riding the buzz of her near-victory she decided to get the Doctor all dolled up. “You know, if I wasn’t so madly in love with my Vinny, I might just kiss you right now. But don’t get any ideas.”

“Tell Vinny I wouldn’t dream of it,” ten says, shaking their head sagely. Their expression shifts. “I really wish I could sta-”

A deafening crash shakes the building, and The Nightingale is abruptly plunged into darkness. The music cuts out and is replaced by the startled clamor of the bar’s occupants. “Aw, shit! What happened?” Jess asks, fumbling for her lighter.

“I don’t know,” the Doctor replies as they shift through frequencies on their sonic screwdriver. “I can’t even get my sonic to light things back up - something’s draining the energy-”

“That sure is a strange looking flashlight, Doctor,” Roy laughs, raising his eyebrows. He grabs the sonic to take a closer look.

“It’s a sonic screwdriver- a screwdriver, but with sound, okay?” the Doctor huffs, scandalized.

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” he concedes, then slips through the curtain to assess the damage.

“Jess, come over here, let’s get everyone accounted for. We should get out of here,” says Dion, “and don’t be long, Roy!” They gather in a circle around the lighter flame. Two, four, eight minutes go by. An edge of panic creeps into Dion’s voice. “Where’s Roy?”

A scream rings out in the crowd – it’s him.


	4. Enter the Onfrynzine

The gang jumps to action at once, pushing through the curtain and onto the stage. More partygoers scream, and rush for the exit- the far side of the room is smoldering, and an oblong metal craft is lodged into the wall. It doors are ajar, casting orange light across the bar. “What the hell?!” Jess hisses, pulling Anya and Dion closer to her.

“Oh my god, Roy baby, please be okay,” sobs Dion under his breath. He looks forlornly at ten, voice breaking. “Doctor, we can’t leave without him!” The Doctor has to shout to be heard over the mounting chaos.

“We won’t! We’ll find him, I promise. This way!” They jump offstage, pushing through the crowd towards the far side of the room, where a many-limbed figure flits through the smoke and shadows. Anya ditches her stilettos and Jess rolls up her sleeves, dragging Dion along with her in dogged pursuit. Ten runs full-speed towards the craft, hurdling overturned tables, when they catch a glimpse of the creature for but a moment. It’s muscular, surprisingly fast, adorned with rows of spikes in its red hair and a glimmering pendant- but to their dismay, it has Roy in its clutches. “Stop! I just want to talk!” yells the Doctor, slowing at the edge of the orange haze to wait for the others. Breathing heavily, Anya catches up to them with Jess and Dion close behind.

“What _is_ that?! What does it want with Roy?” Dion shouts in anguish, trembling. “I’m going after him, you guys wait for me!”

“No!” Anya snaps, clamping a hand on Dion’s shoulder. Her voice softens. “We’re stronger together. We do this as a team.” Jess nods her head in agreement and the Doctor pauses, trying desperately to _think think think think think!_

“Yes! Of course! The pendant!”

“Do you have a plan, Doctor?”

“Well – sort of, but it’s the best we’ve got. Are you all ready to negotiate with the elites of the notoriously warlike Ofrynzine race?”

“The what now?!”

“That lovely creature is an Ofrynzine, and judging by that pendant around its neck it’s a high-ranking one, too. It’s easily the commander of at least a few interplanetary systems.”

“Seriously, that doesn’t help! But am I right in thinking that you’re trying to tell us that that thing is an alien?” Jess ventutres.

“Yes! Precisely! We’ve got to walk on into their ship, get Roy back, and seal a deal with them so they don’t try to enslave the Earth. Easy enough with all of our wit and charisma, eh?” Ten gives the group a reassuring hug, then looks Dion square in the eye. “Let’s go save that boyfriend of yours. Allons-y!”

Emboldened, Dion runs forward, side by side with his friends new and old, ready to take on the cosmos if need be to save the man he loves. “I’m coming for you, Roy!”


	5. The Grand Pilot-General

They come upon the entrance to the spacecraft, now closed, and Dion grabs the handle. Ten has given each of them an earpiece that will translate what the aliens say, and translate their own speech in return. “Ready?” he mouths.

“Ready,” comes the reply, and he pulls open the door, blinking at the sudden bright light of the ship’s interior. The Ofrynzine standing guard raise their weapons at the intruders, while others behind them take up arms and escort their leader into the room. She wears the most ornate pendant of all over her drab tunic.

“We’re unarmed!” ten asserts, raising their hands. “We wish to negotiate on behalf of the planet Earth!”

“Very well, humans. You may enter,” the leader bellows, motioning for her guards to bring them inside. The door locks shut behind them. She’s nearly twice the height of the others, and twice as fierce. “I am the Grand Pilot-General of the Fifth Ofrynzine Battalion. State your titles.”

“Doctor of TARDIS,” the Doctor begins, nudging Dion to get his attention.

“Uh, Dion of…Nightingale?”

“Anya, of Nightingale as well.”

“And I’m Jess of Nightingale. What brings you to Earth?”

“My people seek ever to expand, to stake our claim across the stars. We draw our power from electricity, you see- and for such a primitive planet you’ve a decent amount of it. Unfortunately that wasn’t enough to get our gravetic drive capacitor back in action. A shame, really.”

“I have a power source in the T-” the Doctor begins, but they’re cut off by the ashen look of horror on Dion’s face. The gravetic drive capacitor is visible through glass in the next room, and wired into its paneling is Roy’s unconscious body.

“What have you done with Roy?” Dion spits, stepping boldly towards the alien. She is unfazed.

“That other human? We tried to get it to fix the capacitor with its sonic device, but the stupid thing had no idea what it was doing. My technicians concluded that the technology was incompatible with our systems; thankfully, the human’s biological circuitry _is_.”

“No! That’s- that’s horrid! Under the Shadow Proclamation, you must return him to us!” Ten shouts, a hard edge in their voice.

“Ha! Guards, seize them! Their electrical impulses will keep us running all the way to Adorenth!” the General snarls, and in moments each of them are locked in the four-armed clutches of an Ofrynzine warrior. “The Shadow Proclamation means nothing to me. Your struggling is futile. Give in now.”

“Doctor! What do we do?!” Anya cries out.

“Argh- wait! Let the humans go! I’m more than enough to power your gravetic drive capacitor! My two hearts have been beating for a good 900 years and they’re still going strong!”

“Oh, really, Doctor of TARDIS? How convenient. Just what are you?” the Ofrynzine snarls, leaning in close enough for the Doctor to smell her foul breath. “Technicians, wire it in. If it’s lying – dispose of it,” she purrs, smiling toothily.

“Doctor, no!”

“I’ll be fine! Grand Pilot-General, let them leave! And Roy too!”

“You dare tell me what to do, vermin? My technicians will reroute the system through your body first, then they may go. And here I almost pitied you tiny creatures.”

Dion, Anya, and Jess are forced to watch as two Ofrynzine drag the Doctor to the next room, making final desperate attempts to break free of their bonds. The Doctor can’t look them in the eyes- it’s too painful to see their new companions’ tears welling up, and they dare not give away the true fear in their hearts. “Promise me you won’t come back for me! Just run, get out of here as fast as you can!”

Ten is slammed down onto the floor next to Roy – he’s still breathing, thank goodness – as they transfer cables from his scalp to their own. Gritting their teeth through the discomfort, the Doctor looks around the room for their sonic screwdriver, finding it just out of reach by Roy’s foot. He’s beginning to regain consciousness now, and as the technician detaches the last cable they lock eyes with the ginger pleadingly. He deftly kicks the sonic over to ten, and they breathe a sigh of relief. It would be short-lived.

The last cable locks in place and everything becomes red-hot, seething pain, leaving the Doctor writhing in agony on the floor. Above them, the energy gauge rises to full, and satisfied with the Doctor’s usefulness the Grand Pilot-General gives her technician the ok to hand off Roy to the humans. Tears streaming down his face, Dion takes Roy in his arms and leads his friends off of the ship, the Doctor’s screams ringing in their ears. The door locks behind them with a thud, and the Doctor is left alone with the Ofrynzine.


	6. Farewell

Knowing that the humans are safe, ten allows themself to sink briefly into unconsciousness to ease the pain. They pull themselves together, reeling, in a few moments’ time – the sonic is right there! This is their last chance! With monumental effort the Doctor takes the sonic in their hands, disconnecting cables and looping the system onto itself. One last burst of their energy as the ship takes off will send it careening into the harbor, and if they time it right the Doctor might just be able to make it out unscathed.

“Take this!” they shout, tearing free of the last cables – doubling over, there goes the left heart – and stumbling to the controls past bewildered Ofrynzines.

“What are you doing?! Get that wretched thing!” snarls the General-Pilot, but ten has blown up the stabilizers by now and set them on a crash course towards Boston Harbor. The Doctor slips through the exit hatch, dodging an Ofrynzine’s daggerlike claws by mere inches, and falling fifteen feet onto the rubble outside of The Nightingale as the Ofrynzine ship hurls itself hopelessly through the inky sky. There’s the smack of pavement, then nothing.

 

The Doctor comes to surrounded by their companions’ tearful faces. They’re laid out on one of the couches by the bar, and as they open their eyes they’re met by shaky sighs of relief. “Thank goodness you’re alright! It’s a miracle you didn’t break anything!” Anya says, squeezing their hand. The Doctor flinches.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not still sore!”

“Sorry!”

“I told you they were trouble!” the gruff woman from the door frets, shaking her head disapprovingly. She’s the owner of The Nightingale, it turns out. “With that big hole in the wall, I guess I’ll have to get started on that addition I was always putting off, eh?” Roy and Dion are standing next to the Doctor with their arms around each other – Jess says they haven’t let each other go since they were reunited – and seem overcome with emotion.

“I saw the spaceship crash in the harbor. You did that, right?” Jess asks

“Yep, that was me.”

“They’re saying on the radio that it was someone’s zeppelin that caught fire. Of all the explanations…!” she laughs. “You gonna be alright, Doctor Disco?”

“I’m always alright,” they say, “but especially when I’ve got all of you guys here to make sure. Now, can one of you give me a ride back to the TARDIS?”

“What exactly is that, Doctor? Your zeppelin?” Dion chimes in, smiling. Ten raises an eyebrow and grins.

“It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space – It’s my time machine!”

 

\---

 

Leaving The Nightingale at last, the five of them pile into Roy’s Camaro and pull up to the TARDIS a few streets over, each taking a moment to hug them before they depart. Roy hands the Doctor their trench coat and suit jacket, a little worse for wear from the stampede of fleeing gays but still intact. It’s incredibly difficult for the Doctor to turn around and leave these wonderful people behind, but the French exhibition of 2063 is waiting, and they’re certain that this gang will turn out just fine. Ten steps into the TARDIS, waves a final goodbye, and the phone box dematerializes, leaving Roy and Dion and Anya and Jess holding each other tight in a dark Boston alley under the stars.


End file.
